


Welcome to Amity Park

by Phantomgirl17



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomgirl17/pseuds/Phantomgirl17
Summary: Amity Park is always seen as a weird town, but after moving there and noticing the odd behaviors of a strange girl who lives down the street it seems even weirder than what was expected. As time goes on, things begin to seem superhuman - and what else to do but start to look into what's really going on?
Kudos: 13





	Welcome to Amity Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> I know it's been forever since I posted anything, but I have finally made this little blurb and have decided to post it! It was a request from a friend on Tumblr (my Tumblr is in my profile, feel free to check it out!) and I'm very happy with how it came out. Thanks to all the people giving me requests, I've actually gotten more ideas just from writing out the requests. I'm really happy to give you something to read, and please feel free to comment, request, or message me on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17

"Amity Park? Are you kidding me? Nobody's ever even heard of that place! Mom, do we have to move there?"

"Sweetie, it's alright, I promise. Your dad just got a promotion and they want him to work in Amity Park. So we're gonna be moving there. We found a really nice home, not too far from the school, just within walking distance. You'll make plenty of new friends and we're still going to be in touch with people here."

"But I don't wanna move."

"You're being childish. You're 16, and you can't just decide when you're not moving unless all of a sudden you're rich and are living on your own. Last I knew, you weren't."

"You know I'm that kid that doesn't make friends very easily. Everybody finds out who Dad works for and then they hate me."

"You're going to be fine. It's a popular company in Amity Park, I'm sure lots of people have families that work there."

"You don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand. You're moving with us to Amity Park and I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends. End of discussion. You need to finish packing your clothes, the moving truck will be here soon."

"But..."

"No buts. You've known that we're moving for almost 3 months, you've had plenty of time to prepare. Go finish packing your clothes."

"Fine."

He ran to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. The noise echoed around him as he threw his clothes into his box, the only one remaining in his room that was empty. He didn't care if his clothes got wrinkled, they would be thrown around in the moving truck anyways. The alarm system on the house caused the familiar tone when a door opened to chime out downstairs, making him realize his dad was home. He sighed angrily, knowing that his dad was going to be taking them out for lunch after the movers came and grabbed their stuff before they all had to make what he was assuming was going to be a long drive to Amity Park.

"Milo! I'm home!"

"Coming, Dad!"

Milo sighed in anger, just waiting for his dad to tell him that they were going out for lunch and then getting on the road to the new house. He grabbed his phone and opened his door, walking down the stairs with the standard look of annoyance and hatred on his face.

"Hey! We're all here and so I figured we could all grab lunch together at a nice place after the moving guys finish packing up our stuff!"

"Oh, hooray."

The sarcasm dripped from Milo's voice, his dad frowning at him for a moment.

"Look. I know you don't want to move, but either we move or I'm out of a job and then we would be in more trouble. I promise you, I'll make it up to you."

"Don't give me that lie. You said that the last two times we've moved. What's different about it this time? Oh yeah. Nothing."

Milo turned away from his dad and typed their new address into his phone, seeing how long he would have to sit in the car later that afternoon. He saw the drive he would have to sit through. Seven hours seemed like it was going to be a nightmare. his stomach growled, however, and he looked back to see his parents grabbing the last few items from the first floor and putting them into their last couple remaining boxes.

He dashed for the stairs and threw the rest of his clothes into the box before he walked back down the stairs, his dad saying he got a call from the moving company that they would be there in about fifteen minutes to pick up their stuff. Milo frowned for a moment as he heard that they were really on their way, his nightmare not just being a dream.

"My stuff is packed. I'm gonna go for a walk."

Milo called to his parents as he walked out the door and closed it behind him, he couldn't hear what his mom said back to him but he didn't care. He just wanted some alone time before being stuck in the car for seven hours at the very least. He found his phone in his pocket and pulled the app open so that he could listen to music, his earbuds being put in with the satisfying click so that nobody could hear his music and he couldn't hear anybody.

Milo walked up and down the streets of his town, looking to see if there was anything he didn't want to forget, making sure to create a mental note for each object that triggered a memory. Milo stopped at the elementary school and looked around, finally sitting on the swings and looking through his social media. He saw how many people he would be leaving this time and sighed, his mind racing to try and figure out if the people here would miss him as much as the people from the last town.

Milo's music blasted in his ears as he listened to the melody of the song. He wanted to ignore the fact that he got a text from his mom saying he needed to come home and help load stuff into the moving truck. He stood up and turned the music up just a little bit louder, his head feeling the beats as he walked.

Milo saw the guys who were hauling furniture out of his house as he got back, his mind in too much shock to even think about what was going on. The house was mainly empty, almost everything in the truck. He saw his parents conducting where everything was going to be going when they got to the new house, as well as the final address the truck needed.

Milo raced up to his room and saw that all of his belongings were in the truck. The movers must have been earlier than they said they would be. He sat in the middle of the floor and laughed for a moment, taking his earbuds out as he sat there.

"It's time to go, Milo!"

"Coming!"

He got himself to walk as slow as possible down the stairs, seeing his dad smiling back up at him. He gave a weak smile and sighed as he was ushered to the car, his mom asking him where he wanted to go for lunch.

"I don't care."

Milo mumbled and dragged his feet as much as he could, trying to make it so that they couldn't leave. Milo looked out the car window one more time to see his house vanishing over the horizon. He turned himself back to the front of the car and pulled out his phone, hoping to find something to do while he listened to music. His mom tapped him on the knee from the passenger seat and Milo pulled out one earbud.

"What?"

"Where do you want to get lunch?"

"I don't know, maybe a place that serves food?"

Milo got a nasty look from his mom as his sarcasm dripped from his mouth, him rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Fine. How about that local place that serves the best onion rings?"

His mom smiled and told Milo's dad where to go. Milo put his earbud back in and listened to his music, Dumpty Humpty blaring in his ears.

. . .

The car ride was long, seven hours to be exact. Milo got out of the car and stretched his legs, his mind racing as he stood outside the new house. He didn't see the moving van yet, however, so he knew he would probably be on the floor tonight rather than in his bed. He knew he would be starting school the next week and he was hoping to be in his bed as much time as possible before then.

He looked around the neighborhood and saw that not many people seemed to be outside, even though the weather seemed to be nice. He saw a girl dressed in all black sitting on her front steps, obviously doing something on her phone. He shrugged it off, hoping that he would meet people who were a bit more normal in this town once he started school.

Milo reached into his pocket to get his phone and saw that he had a text from his aunt, saying that she hoped the trip went well and that he enjoys the new house. Milo rolled his eyes and texted back that everything was fine. He looked up from his phone as he heard a large noise indicating that the moving truck had finally gotten to their house.

Milo's boxes were piled up in his room, his bed put back together and his mattress unbound. He saw that his parents' room didn't look much different and gave another eye roll, sitting on his bed and looking out the window, not sure what school was going to bring for him.

. . .

Milo walked into the school nervous. Obviously nervous. So nervous that he was pretty sure you could see his palms dripping sweat. He saw the office at the front of the school and walked into it, stating his name and what he needed. A schedule. And a map, probably. The school's halls looked to be a neverending maze just from where he was. Milo smiled as the lady at the desk helped him, the principal staring him down for a moment before realizing that he was new and not there because he was in trouble like most of the other kids that were in the office. He smiled back and took his newly printed schedule.

"Uhg. English first. I already hate this."

Milo scanned the halls for the room he was assigned to for English and laughed, already lost. He heard someone behind him call out, asking if he needed help. Milo turned and saw a teacher standing in the doorway to her room, and asked where he could find room 131A. She pointed down the hall and Milo thanked her as he started off to the class.

He walked in and all eyes stared at Milo. He began to feel the sweat drip down the back of his neck. He saw the teacher smiling and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Lancer. You must be our new student, Milo."

He nodded to Lancer, seeing the students staring at him as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Uhhhh... Sure. I'm Milo, I just moved here last Thursday... Ummmm... I enjoy video games. I like to hang out on weekends I guess. Sorry, I'm a little bit of a socially awkward guy."

Lancer nodded and smiled again as Milo asked where he should sit.

"Why don't you take a seat in the back with Miss Manson. You ought to be able to see the board from back there."

Milo pushed his glasses up his nose and walked to the back of the room, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He saw that the only girl in the back of the room was the same girl he had seen sitting on her steps. Her clothes were still all black and nobody was sitting directly next to her. He saw a couple of people, who he assumed were jocks from the letterman jackets they wore, staring at him as he walked towards the girl in black.

He tried to sit next to some of the other people in the room, hoping to get some information on who he now knew to be Miss Manson. He saw that she was blankly staring at the front of the classroom. Her eyes seemed to almost be glossed over as she slowly turned her head towards Milo, his chair squeaking as he pulled it out to sit down. He looked back over at her and she turned away quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Milo saw his own reflection in her eyes as she stared at the board then, her hair pulled back just enough that he was able to see her face. He heard her phone vibrate on her desk, her hand slowly moving to see who had messaged her. He saw a contact photo that looked like a complete nerd. Milo straightened his glasses and looked back to the notes he was writing only to see scribbles all over his paper and part of the desk.

The girl raised her hand slowly, asking Lancer if she could leave the classroom for a moment. An angry sigh was given from the teacher as Miss Manson was given permission to leave the room, told to make it quick unless she wanted another detention like last week. She gave a small smirk and left the room silently, her boots being the only thing to make noise. Milo leaned back in his chair and tried to focus on his class but couldn't. She almost looked like she was dead inside, and it didn't just look like a lack of sleep.

Everything just seemed like it was "off" to Milo. He knew nothing about this girl, yet nothing seemed right. He didn't even know her first name and yet here he was saying that she was weird. He felt bad, but she seemed like bad luck, so he didn't want to be caught anywhere near her again after this class.

Milo dashed out of class when he heard the bell ring, just a couple more classes and then it was time to be more social and find where he would be sitting at lunch. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to not overstress about where his next class was. Science, then History. This wouldn't be too bad. He found the science labs on the first floor and saw his classroom. He looked to see where the teacher pointed for him to sit.

Milo's heart nearly stopped as he saw that the teacher was trying to put him next to the girl in all black again. He saw that she was talking to the guys at the lab station in front of her, but as soon as Milo walked over, getting a hard no from the teacher when he asked if she was sure that he had to sit with "Miss Manson", the three stopped talking abruptly. The girl's eyes focused on the desk, and the two boys quickly turned around.

Milo looked at the three of them, obviously good friends or they wouldn't have turned around. But whatever it was they were keeping it a bit too secret for his liking.

'This is weird...'

Milo put his books down as he thought to himself, hoping that he would actually get to talk to these three and get some more information. He slid into his seat, still having a few moments before class started. He looked over to the girl and held out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Milo."

"Yeah. I know. You introduced yourself in English."

"Oh... Ummm..."

Milo didn't know how to respond, he heard some chuckles from the guys in front of him and felt his face turn a bit red, hoping they weren't laughing at him.

"I'm Sam. That's Tucker and Danny."

Milo smiled as the guys waved at him for a moment, thankfully looking much more friendly than Sam. Milo looked over at her and saw her drawing a bit on the table, obviously not caring what the teacher would say - which bothered Milo a bit seeing as he was a goody-two-shoes. Danny and Tucker turned themselves back around, cracking a few jokes as Milo took a deep breath, hoping to get along with his new lab partner so that he would pass the class.

He tried to ask her what kinds of things she liked doing, but she brushed it off and wouldn't answer him. He asked about what kind of music she liked and she sat dead silent. He tried to ask about her drawings, but all she did was cover them and turn her body away from him.

'Note to self, she doesn't like to make friends.'

Milo glanced up at the board as the teacher started to teach the class. He had always been an okay science student, and this school was actually a bit behind where he had been when he moved so Milo didn't feel the need to look at the board as much as some of the other students. He was able to keep his focus on Sam as he sat through the droning voice of the teacher. She seemed to either already know this stuff or didn't care about it.

He saw her reading a book under her desk, the pages turning rapidly as she scanned the pages, her fingers flying across the words as she read them. Milo tried to take his eyes away from what she was doing but couldn't, his mind racing as he tried to get a peek at what she was reading.

He saw a couple of runes on the pages as she turned them. Was she trying to learn witchcraft? Milo's heart raced, knowing that he had always taken an interest in these kinds of things, his neck craning a bit to see the pages more. He glanced up to see that the teacher hadn't noticed him paying attention to something else.

Milo gave a small, 'pssst' noise to Sam, hoping that this would be something they could connect over so that he could say he made at least one more friend at a new school for the fourth time. He looked up at her face and saw that she either hadn't heard him or was purposefully ignoring him. Milo felt that it was most likely the second option. He looked up and saw that the teacher was still teaching, not noticing that Milo wasn't paying attention. He made the same noise a little bit louder, Sam glancing over at him to see if he was seriously trying to bother her while in class.

Milo wrote on a post-it note and held it out to Sam under the lab table. She quickly snatched it to read his short message.

"Is that witchcraft? I've always found that kind of stuff interesting."

Milo watched as Sam quickly scribbled back to him and passed the note under the desk.

"Yeah. It is. You like it?"

Milo smirked slightly, hoping that nobody else had noticed. He quickly wrote back to Sam and passed the note, her curiosity in him liking witchcraft sparking hope that he would have a new friend.

"Yeah its really cool. Can you hold the book so I can see too?"

Sam quickly adjusted the book, letting Milo see. He sat and read with her in class rather than paying attention, but he didn't need to. Milo saw Sam take a piece of paper from the book that seemed to have been acting as a bookmark and quickly hid it, obviously not wanting Milo to see what it was. All he saw was that it was labeled, 'Map of the GZ' which only confused him. He tried to ask about it, but Sam quickly shut the book completely and shut Milo out even faster. 

Milo didn't know what else to think about from then on in class. His mind was racing as he sat through the rest of the class, hoping to get even a small peak as to what it was Sam was hiding from him. When the teacher announced a pop quiz at the end of class he aced it, getting a perfect score. He was in a bit of shock at that as he hadn't been paying any attention to the quiz while taking it, hoping to know what he had done that made Sam yank the book away.

The bell rang and before Milo could even stand up Sam was gone. He saw the other two boys who Sam had been talking to packing up their things and asked why she was gone so fast. The one that Sam had introduced as Tucker glanced at Danny before answering Milo.

"Oh, uhhh... She's just being Sam, you know?"

"Yeah. She does this pretty often. Did you not have a couple of weird kids at your old school?"

The two gave Milo a couple of weird looks as he tried to find what to say back to them, their backpacks now slung over their shoulders as they waited for Milo to grab his belongings. He shuffled his feet for a moment, grabbing his almost unopened backpack from the floor and throwing it over his shoulder.

"We didn't have anyone quite as weird as Sam. I was the weird kid at my last two schools."

Danny and Tucker laughed, Milo, looking at them in confusion. Milo felt Danny nudge him in the side as they walked him to class. His mind raced as he saw Sam almost dashing through the hallway to try and avoid people, her locker slamming closed before she was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Then you've got a lot to look forward to. There's quite a few weird people and things around Amity Park."

Milo could have sworn he saw Danny's eyes flash from blue to green and to blue again before he looked away. He saw Tucker hold out a small post-it note with three numbers written on it.

"I think I've already seen some of the weird. And I think I'm in a bit over my head."

Milo mumbled and took the post-it from Tucker, his hand shaking as he grabbed the small slip of paper.

"What's this for?"

"You're new in town and looked like you needed some friends. Just let us know if you need anything."

"Wow, thanks! I really appreciate it!"

Milo pushed his glasses up on his nose and waved as the two friends walked into another classroom. Milo found his and sat down, hoping the teacher wouldn't force him to be around -

"Sam!"

Sam flinched as Milo realized the teacher had put him right next to her again. He should have guessed from how nobody else was in the seats around them.

"Oh. You again."

Sam let her backpack fall to the floor, slouching in her seat so that she could read her book without the teacher noticing. Milo heard a few whispers from other kids in the class as they saw what book Sam was reading. He saw that nobody approached her, however. Almost like she was taboo.

Milo quickly craned his neck, trying to see what page she was on, knowing that she would get upset if he did anything stupid or saw what she had hidden from him earlier. She heard him mumbling the words on the page as he read, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"What?"

Sam whispered back, knowing the teacher wasn't going to care. She always had detention, getting another wasn't going to change her behavior.

"I wanted to apologize. I don't know what I did in the last class but you seemed upset."

Milo made sure the teacher wasn't looking his way as Sam sighed in annoyance.

"You didn't do anything. It was my own stupidity."

"Then why didn't you let me keep reading the book? Some map fell out, that's all."

Sam's voice changed slightly, a bit more static to it than Milo remembered, the air around him growing cold.

"It's not just some map."

He saw that her hair was slightly defying gravity, her body almost looking like it was glitching.

"And it is none of your business."

Milo blinked a couple of times and saw that Sam was just sitting and reading her book. Her knees pressed to the table as he scanned over the pages. Milo sat himself back up straight, wondering if he had just imagined it. But it had felt so real. The images of Sam almost gave Milo chills down his spine with how unrealistic it was, but so detailed he couldn't have made it up.

"Saaaaaaam."

"What?!"

Sam snapped at Milo, obviously annoyed.

"Did you just do what I think you did?"

"I read my book in peace until you started bothering me."

Sam carelessly whispered back.

"What do you think I did?"

"Do you... did you mess with some of those runes and did they work? You didn't seem... human."

Sam looked at him with her usual glassy eyes, almost making her look dead.

"You think that I'm not human? Funny Miko."

"It's... it's Milo."

"Yeah, same thing. I'm assuming Danny and Tucker gave you my number?"

"How did you..."

"They do that a lot. Delete it if you don't want me to send a demonic being after you."

Milo turned away, seeing her body do the glitching every so often. He assumed that it was all a dream, a nightmare really. That he was just overtired from the move and that he was imagining things. But the rumors in the hallway started to make Milo wonder if this town was just weirder than he thought.

"The new kid has been hanging out with Manson recently. I heard that he triggered her to do some of the ghostly abilities they think she's getting from hanging around Phantom so much."

A blonde jock whispered to the lead cheerleader as Milo walked past.

"Oh, I know! And he's the first person the goth has talked to since she started drifting apart from the two losers."

"I wonder what Fenturd and Foley are gonna say about this."

Milo pulled his backpack farther up his shoulder, looking down as he passed the two who were talking. Ghostly abilities? Phantom? What were they talking about?

He saw his last class of the day and walked in, only to be put next to Sam, her book already out as Milo sighed and sat next to her, the rest of the class in shock that he was so close to the goth. She raised an eyebrow at him and closed the book, making sure that he didn't see what was inside of it. Milo wanted to know more about who Phantom was that the whole school kept talking about, and Sam was said to hang out with them a bit more than she should, but Milo knew Sam would consider that something that 'wasn't his business' and then push him away again.

Milo started scribbling notes to himself to make sure he remembered to ask Danny and Tucker about Sam's encounters with this Phantom person. Maybe they would know about him. Milo blinked and from the corner of his eye saw that Sam was gone. He turned his head and saw that she really wasn't there.

Looking around he realized that he couldn't see her anywhere in the room. It was almost like she had become invisible. He felt a small chill run down the back of his neck and blinked again, his eyes opening to see Sam standing with her front half bent over his desk. He almost jumped up, his small squeak of fright making Sam almost begin to laugh for a moment.

"What are you writing?"

Milo felt his head flood with ideas for what to say since this was going to be a set of notes about her that he noticed and didn't exactly want her nose in. He grinned widely as he opened his mouth, still having a minute or two before class started.

"That's none of your business."

Milo's grin only made Sam angrier, her upper body, arms, and hair beginning to glitch again as her temper rose.

"That's not funny, Miso."

"It's still Milo."

Sam's glitching began to calm, Milo trying to see if anyone else noticed it or if he was just dreaming or seeing things.

"Uh huh... right. Just let me see what you're writing."

"Let me see the map."

Milo put the notes away in his backpack and crossed his arms, hoping to see the map and understand what was happening. He saw Sam flick her eyes to her backpack before looking back to him.

"You can't see that. It's private."

"Then you can't see my notes. They're just as private."

The bell rang and Milo heard Sam almost hiss as the teacher told her to take her seat so they could begin. Milo felt the tension in the air vanish, Sam's body once again looking human, all except for her eyes. He shivered for a moment before looking back up at the board and listened to the teacher drone on. His mind was racing about what happened, wondering if anyone else had seen what Sam's body had done in the past few classes.

The class quickly passed, Milo seeing a kid who hadn't really said anything hateful about anyone yet, rushing to the front of the class to ask about Sam.

"Hi!"

The kid turned around, his glasses giving a glare over his eyes so Milo couldn't make eye contact.

"I'm Milo. Can I ask who you are?"

"Mikey. Why are you talking to me?"

Milo was a bit taken aback by what Mikey had said. He had never been at a school where there was any kid who wasn't talked to. Except for Milo, but he moved too often to really make friends with.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"No reason. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah... So, does anybody else notice what's going on with Sam Manson?"

Mikey gave Milo a weird look, making him see that he needed to be a bit more specific.

"You know, like, her vanishing, changing the temperature of the room, her body almost looking like it's glitching?"

Mikey gave a nervous glance in the direction of where Sam had been sitting, hoping that she was gone.

"Yeah. Most people notice it. Nobody wants to be around her. It's like she's started getting effected by how much she hangs out with Phantom. He's cool and all, but she's lost all of her friends and I wouldn't say that it's worth it. I'd stay away from her if I were you."

Milo wanted to ask more questions, but he at least knew that Phantom was a 'he' now. His mind wanted to jump to conclusions but knew that it would be even worse than getting more information first. He thanked Mikey and walked out of class, glad that the school day was pretty much over, his classes finally done.

He began walking himself home, the whole town looking normal with quick glances but seeming slightly weird each time Milo paid close attention. So many people were talking about ghosts. Ghost attacks, ghost hunters, ghost boys... Ghost boys? Could that be Phantom?

Milo tried to strain his ears to hear what was being said and heard 'ghost boy' and 'phantom' in the same sentence, making Milo think that maybe they weren't the same person, just because they would have used the same name both times. He hung his head as he walked back to his house, seeing a huge sign lit up on one of the houses, which let him know his place was just down the street.

Milo saw his new house, it stood out just from what color the outside of the building was, making it that much easier for him to find it. He lightly worked his way up the steps and threw his backpack on the floor in the kitchen, grabbing a couple of drinks and a snack to take up to his room. He slung the backpack over his one shoulder, balancing all of his consumables in one arm so that he could walk up the stairs. He threw everything onto his bed, the mattress bouncing slightly from the sudden impact.

Milo opened his first drink and grabbed his phone as well as the post-it from Tucker from his backpack, sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on the edge of his bed frame. He quickly typed in the two guys' numbers and said a quick hello, waiting to see what they would say back. He took another drink and tried to wait patiently, writing everything that he thought in the section of notes he had earlier.

He saw the list get longer and longer as he waited for a text to come in from either of the two guys at school, if not both of them since he made it a small group chat. He tried to not look at his phone too much, hoping that he didn't sound too desperate in his few short texts to the boys. He waited for a moment and thought about opening his browser to do some more research about Amity Park before he heard a small ding from his phone.

A new message was seen from the number that he had set as Tucker, a short hello being said and Tucker typing, probably to answer Milo's questions. Milo grabbed his phone and looked, seeing a friendly hello and smiling emoji, making Milo feel a little bit better about texting the guys. He saw Tucker's typing stop for a moment, a short and kind hello from Danny popping up in the chat.

"Hey, Milo! Glad you reached out! I saw you had some questions about our town. We're here to help, my dude."

Milo smiled. His phone buzzing lightly as Tucker's message came through with some of the answers.

"So you asked about Phantom, right? He's a little bit hard to explain. Especially to someone who isn't from Amity Park. He's kind of like our teen superhero. He was hated at first but the town grew to love him."

It switched to Danny typing.

"Sam hangs around him a lot, a lot more than she even hangs around us anymore. We all used to be really close, but once Phantom was created she started to drift away."

Milo rapidly typed back, not understanding why Sam would do that. And wanting to know how Phantom was created.

"Are you guys telling me that your friend left you because of some "superhero" being created? How was he created? What is he?"

Milo could almost feel a bit of tension in the chat, neither of the boys typing, just looking at his answer while he waited. Milo figured that they were texting each other, that they were being just a secretive as Sam was in class the whole day.

"Milo, did nobody tell you anything about Phantom when you moved in?"

"No. I hadn't really seen anyone to talk to until now. You guys are the first people I've had more than a small hello with."

Tucker's number was typing for what felt like an eternity, Milo's heart racing, mentally begging for answers to finally be given to him, that things would finally begin to make a bit of sense.

Tucker's number stopped, Milo's heart skipping a beat as he saw the next message loading.

"Phantom is the town's teen ghost superhero. He was created in an accident, but nobody knows too much about that. He's a ghost, so we all assume he died in an accident, like a car accident or something like that. We don't know when, but he's a hero. He does what he can to save anyone in the town. It's a little bit like the teens in comic books. But he's a ghost."

Milo looked at the message for a moment, trying to take in the concept of a ghost in the town as a hero. This brought up so many questions, but he didn't want to interrupt Danny's typing.

"As for Sam, when she found that we had a ghost boy that always tried to help people, she was almost immediately drawn to him. They got along really well the first time they met, so they never really separated. She got a bit closer to him than either of us liked."

Milo saw Danny typing more and waited to see what he said, his fingers itching to type a reaction.

"My parents are ghost hunters, so I know how they can affect humans and we were worried about Sam. But she wouldn't listen to us. She started to get a bit more ghostly as she spent more time with the ghost. She begged him to begin using his powers on her regularly. Invisibility, intangibility. She got really close to him while he was using ectoplasmic beams of energy."

"We still worry about her. But she's gotten very different. The side effects are beginning to show themselves through Sam's emotions. It's eerie, to say the least."

Milo sat and looked, seeing that nobody else was typing. He pulled up the keyboard on his phone and tried to answer what they had just told him without looking like he was in shock.

"So your town has ghosts in it. And Sam left you guys for the town hero. And now... Now she doesn't act quite as human. I'm so sorry about that, it's a lot to think about."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that she's pretty good at finding the supernatural. We never thought it would get this far."

Danny's message gave Milo chills, flashes of the day when Sam was showing the strange side effects of being around a ghost showing themselves suddenly in his mind. He saw her form fraying, her disappearing, her making the air almost static and sending chills down Milo's spine.

He saw that nobody was typing in the chat. It was like they were texting each other while they waited for him to respond to Danny's last message.

"Is there anything I can do for you guys? Or would you prefer I stay out of it?"

"There's not really anything that anyone can do. We tried to put together a type of intervention for her, but it did nothing. She's her own kind of person. You can try talking to her about it, but I doubt you'll get anywhere."

Tucker's message gave Milo a few ideas of how to talk to Sam, but he didn't want to do that until she trusted him a bit more. Maybe she would talk to him if she saw Milo talking to her old best friends.

Milo continued talking to the boys for a while, asking questions about how close they were, and when Sam started to change due to being around a ghost so much. Milo learned that being around ghosts and letting the ghosts use their powers on you every so often, long enough to phase you through a wall or fly you to safety, wasn't all that dangerous. It shouldn't have any effects on somebody. But Sam had the ecto-energy in her more frequently than anyone else, and for longer amounts of time than they knew were safe, which is why she was having these weird side effects.

Milo felt almost bad for the two friends, the ones who had welcomed him to Amity Park, who didn't care where his dad was working. He felt bad for them because their friend had left them. He felt more welcome here than anywhere else, and yet everyone seemed to be so secretive. Especially Sam, who piqued his curiosity. He felt drawn to her from how different she was.

Milo pushed his glasses up on his nose, hearing his mom call him to dinner and excusing himself from the chat with Danny and Tucker, saying that he would be back later, and if not he would see them tomorrow. Milo stood up and walked to his kitchen table, sitting down and telling his parents that it was a good first day of classes.

. . .

Milo kept seeing Sam doing weird things, kept seeing her emotions change her form and how she looked. He saw that she was changing the room temperature, that ice seemed to form around her in the classrooms. He almost wanted to see what she did but wanted to get her to trust him more before asking about Phantom.

So far all Milo knew was that he was teen and that ghosts tended to haunt the town. How had his parents managed to forget mentioning that?

Milo walked to his next class, hearing the jock and cheerleader whispering about how he was acting and how he was getting a little bit too close with the losers of the class. He felt their eyes staring into the back of his head as he walked past them, their words hurting as they hit him.

Milo felt his body wanting to move faster but didn't want to make it look obvious that he was hurt by their words. He didn't want them to know that they were winning. Milo was used to being bullied at school, he had grown used to just powering through their insults, through their words. He learned to make it seem like they weren't achieving anything and that they would get the message and stop trying to destroy you.

It was when the jock grabbed Milo by the back of his shirt and tried to shove him into a locker that Milo realized how different the tiny city was. He heard a few people trying to stand up for him, seeing Danny trying to stand up for him before the jock could get Milo all the way into the locker.

He heard his friend standing up to some guy who was at least twice his size both in height and with how defined his muscles were. Milo almost wanted to tell Danny to run, but he noticed that Danny seemed to know what he was doing, having dealt with this jock before.

Milo saw Danny move forward, obviously not afraid of the jock, calling him Dash, which Milo then figured was the name of the jock. He heard a scoff from Dash, Milo's feet hitting the floor as he was let go of. He tried to see what happened but Danny seemed to move too fast for him to see anything.

How did Danny move that fast? Milo tried to watch him but only saw a blur. When Dash ran, Milo decided to blame the fact that he had been held by the neck, Dash holding pretty tight so he probably hadn't had enough oxygen in his brain.

Danny picked him up from the ground, Milo thanking him and asking what happened. Danny just shrugged it off and told him that Dash tended to underestimate him. He felt that it was nothing and just liked being able to help somebody else when they needed it.

Milo thanked him graciously and continued on with his day.

The next several days were similar, people still avoiding him except for Tucker and Danny, Sam only just starting to warm up to him and his enjoyment of witchcraft like hers. He still felt welcomed, more than any other town, and his dad had gotten a promotion. He was happy, and Milo was actually starting to get happy that they wouldn't be moving, too.

. . .

It had been about two months since Milo moved in. He found himself hanging out with Tucker and Danny a bit more, the guys being very welcoming to the area. At least, more welcoming than any other friends had been in any other towns. But everything was still very secret from Milo, the whispers in the halls still happening every day. He listened to the kids talking about him, talking about Phantom, talking about Sam. He felt the pull inside of him to talk to Sam, to understand why she had done this to herself, changed herself to an almost inhuman being.

In their first class, Sam raised her hand, just like she had on the first day of school. Milo saw her sneak out of the class, silent as always. Milo raised his hand as well and the teacher excused him, Sam, not even looking back to see who was excused, the door had just closed behind her. Milo slinked just behind Sam, trying to avoid being noticed. He felt the air around him gaining the static feeling that Sam usually gave off, but instead saw Tucker and Danny standing in a small side hall with fewer classrooms, waiting for Sam.

She seemed to smile as the boys waved her over, their hands moving too quickly for Milo to see what they were grabbing from what looked like their lockers, he saw a couple of pictures of the three of them hanging on the inside of the doors before they were slammed closed. Danny and Tucker whispered something to Sam, her nodding making Milo realize that something was going on but he couldn't tell what.

He saw Danny frown for a moment, a small flash of light making Milo blink. When he opened his eyes he saw Sam and Tucker standing by the sides of some new kid. He didn't see where Danny had gone. Instead, was some young teen that looked like he was glowing. His hair and eyes were unnatural colors, his outfit slick and pitch black. He took the witchcraft book from Sam and Milo felt his voice as it traveled through the air, sounding like Danny's with radio static behind it.

Tucker shooed the two away, grabbing his computer from his locker and typing up what looked like an exact replica of a teacher's excuse note. Milo walked over to Tucker, Sam, and who he assumed was Phantom, had phased through the ceiling. Milo sat next to Tucker silently. He slid onto the floor and let himself breathe for a moment before speaking.

"Was that Phantom?"

Tucker jumped a bit, his computer screen being closed quickly. He saw that Milo was in a lot of shock, probably having seen more than Tucker would have wanted. He tried to figure out what to say, not knowing how to make Milo feel any better.

"That was. How much did you see or hear?"

Milo let out a small laugh, the emotion behind it missing, almost nothing being felt.

"Probably more than you wanted me to see. I didn't hear much though, just followed Sam when she left class."

Tucker reopened his computer, typed Milo's name into the document and printed it on a travel printer in his locker. He handed it to Milo and sighed.

"This will get you out of class for the day. Me, Danny, and Sam will meet you outside of FentonWorks in a couple of hours. There's a lot more to this town than you know."

Milo took the paper to the teacher, grabbing his stuff before darting to the building labeled as FentonWorks. He saw Danny and Sam standing outside, Tucker running not too far behind Milo to make it to the building. They saw the boy in shock, Danny's eyes flashing an unnatural green for a moment as he phased his arm into the door to unlock it, obviously not being able to find his key.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Milo tried to get the three to open up to him, their mouths closed tightly until they were locked in Danny's bedroom, Sam and Tucker feeling at home in the room while Milo felt more awkward than ever.

"I'm sorry you had to be introduced into this madness the hard way, Milo."

"You seemed like a good friend. I thought we would be able to trust you eventually anyway, but I'm sorry you found out the hard way."

Danny motioned for Milo to sit down, forcing him to feel like he was on the spot. The other three all seemed to know what was going to happen, but a feeling of dread filled Milo's stomach.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Milo sank back, Danny, Tucker, and Sam finally relaxing a little bit. He saw that they were on the brink of laughing, while still being serious.

"Bro we don't mean to scare you or anything. Just know that this is a bit of a serious topic because you will be the fifth person to know Phantom's secret identity."

Tucker put a hand on his shoulder, Milo giving them strange looks. He saw the three friends give each other looks, checking the lock on the door one more time. He saw that it was locked and that there were no cars in the driveway, Danny's family obviously gone from the house.

"Milo, I'm Danny Fenton, right?"

Milo nodded his head to Danny. His mind racing to piece together what was going on.

"I'm also Danny Phantom."

Milo didn't understand at first. How could he be both people, they were so different and so unique, and yet he saw one of them vanish and the other appear. He started to question, but Sam shushed him quickly.

"Stop. It was a lab accident that I forced Danny into. He walked into his parent's ghost portal and turned it on at my request. He died."

"HALF- died. I'm only half-ghost."

"Right. So I half-killed my best friend. That's why I had a map to the Ghost Zone in that book."

Milo sat in silence, hearing what was going on. He almost wanted to scream in frustration. He had been lied to, had probably just been pranked because he was the new kid in the school. Because he was different. He felt the anger, the hurt, the confusion bubbling beneath his skin.

The other three in the room began explaining things to him, that he was on the list of people to trust because they generally didn't make friends, even when new people arrived at school. And most people generally knew about the ghosts that haunted the town, but Milo was clueless.

He looked around and saw smiling faces looking back at him, saw that they were proud to admit him into their friend group. He saw them looking at him, almost a little worried when it took him a minute to understand that they were happy with Milo, not just trying to make him feel stupid.

Danny even gave him proof that he was half-ghost, giving off the chill in the air, showing that with how often Sam was working with Danny was why she was having side effects. Tucker always got them excuses to be late to class, ways to beat the ghosts a little bit easier each time. Tucker wasn't close to the ghostly beings as much as Sam was.

Milo put the pieces in place, his glasses being pushed up his nose slightly before Sam ruffled his hair for a moment, calling him a dork. He felt his friends try and pick him up off the floor where he had been sitting. He was still in shock at what they had done, what they had said. Still in shock that he had made friends that actually trusted him like nobody else ever had. He smiled as they began telling him stories, letting Milo feel even more welcome in the small city of Amity Park.


End file.
